coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1300 (2nd July 1973)
Plot Ray gets annoyed at comments made at him by Betty. Hilda tells Stan she's no longer ashamed of him and thinks Ray could have picked up the money from the sideboard when he called into No.13. Stan worries that he couldn't convince anyone of that story with his "honest" face. Ken thinks Ray's putting on an act and he'll pay up at the last moment but Elsie disagrees and threatens trouble. Betty rings Annie about the problems in the Rovers but she's not interested. Betty thinks it might be right that she's not be coming back. Elsie tries to stir Alan into action over the money but he's not bothered. Ray impatiently waits for the papers to see how much his winnings are, anticipating £50,000. Jerry warns him he'll lose everyone's friendship. Stan is surprised when the other syndicate members are friendly with him. Bet tells him he's in the same boat as them. Alf, Maggie and Alf disagree over how they would like to see the Rovers change. Bernard Fox calls into the pub with Renee Delafonte to say that "the organ" will be delivered that night. The papers arrive. Ray is livid to see that his winnings are only £300. The electric organ arrives and is set up in the select. Fox persuades Glyn Thomas to employ Renee to play it. The regulars aren't impressed. News spreads of the low win but Bet and Elsie still want their share. Ray arrives in the pub denying that he owes anyone anything but he wants an end to the arguing. They retire to the select, throwing Glyn, Bernard and Renee out, and hold a meeting. Stan won't take part in it. Ray insists he wasn't given the stake money and agrees to pay Alan and Bet £75 each but nothing for Stan. Stan confesses he didn't give Ray the money. Elsie suddenly feels sorry for Stan. The regulars can't understand why Annie hasn't come back to sort matters in the pub out. Bet is followed home by someone in the dark. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Glyn Thomas - Alan David *Renee Delafonte - Wendy Marshall *Bernard Fox - John Cater Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Select *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *The Kabin Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Ray pay the pools winner - or won't he? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,050,000 homes (7th place). Notable dialogue Stan Ogden: "Bad luck's a mate of mine, in't it?" Category:1973 episodes